Meddlesome
by PolarisRain
Summary: Yuki is being more secretive towards Shuuichi than usual, so when the singer decides to snoop around Yuki’s stuff, he finds something that greatly catches his interest…


Meddlesome  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Eiri Yuki x Shuuichi Shindou  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Summary: Yuki is being more secretive towards Shuuichi than usual, so when the singer decides to snoop around Yuki's stuff, he finds something that greatly catches his interest...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and limish.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. That belongs the godly Maki Murakami. I do, however own the excerpts to 'Enlivened'. (You'll understand in a bit.)  
  
  
  
"Yuki!" Bad Luck's lead singer, Shuuichi Shindou, called out, "Yuki?" he called out again, this time sounding more concerned, "Where are you Yuki?" His voice echoed through the vast apartment.  
  
Shuuichi sighed. This was becoming a daily routine, a very unwanted routine to add. Everyday, the singer would come home to find the place empty. Then, he would spend all night worrying all alone. By the time midnight would come around, he would end up surrendering to sleep, and go to bed. Then, the next morning, after he awoke, he would peek into Yuki's bedroom, and there he would be, sleeping like a baby.  
  
If that weren't bad enough, whenever they were in the same house at the same waking hours, it would be total silence on Yuki's part.  
  
'Yuki?' Shuuichi would say.  
  
'hm?' was his response.  
  
'Where have you been?'  
  
'Nowhere. Leave me alone. I have work to do.' And Yuki would push Shuuichi out of the study.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" Shuuichi now said to himself, walking past Yuki's study. Just out of habit, he poked his head in. The laptop was on! That must mean Yuki is somewhere in the apartment!  
  
Optimistic as always, Shuuichi ran around the home, "YUKI!" he shouted, "YUKI! COME ON OUT, YUKI!" he circled the home three times before realizing that no one was there.  
  
The smile that was spread across Shuuichi's face disappeared at once, "No Yuki..." he bluntly muttered. It was worth a try, right?  
  
Walking past the study again, he decided to go inside. Might as well see if Yuki left him a note on the laptop. He leaned over the machine, seeing the screen was opened up to a word processor, "Huh?" he skimmed the document, but noticed it wasn't a letter.  
  
"It's Yuki's newest novel?" he blinked. He read the title slowly, "'Enlivened'? [1]" Shuuichi sat down in front of the laptop, "What does that mean?" he scrolled down and began to read.  
  
  
  
There was something about Tsubame Motou, but Hige Wataru couldn't put his finger on it. For the past year and a half nothing has come to mind.  
  
Maybe it was the way she looked. She had seemingly endless flow of raven hair, and warm violet eyes that could be mistaken for innocence any day. Perhaps that was the reason she was so amazing. However, Hige has overlooked her beauty for as long as he could remember, so that couldn't be it.  
  
It could have something to do with her ongoing liveliness. No, that was just plain annoying in Hige's mind. She could be so unbelievably loud sometimes...  
  
  
  
Shuuichi gasped, "Hey! That's me! Only my hair's pink!" he stared a hard at the beginning of the book, "What's Yuki writing about me for, and he said I was annoying!"  
  
"Why don't you keep reading, you brat?" Came a gruff voice from the doorway.  
  
Shuuichi's head shot up, "Ah! Yuki-san! I'm sorry!" he started to get up from the chair. The blonde novelist did not seem especially enthused.  
  
"Don't get up." Yuki snapped, "You started it, finish it." He lit up the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Sitting back down, Shuuichi thought it was best to obey his lover. Looking back at the screen he scrolled down, reading the next bit. He looked down in the corner at how many pages it was.  
  
"A HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-TWO PAGES!?!" Shuuichi cried out, looking positively shocked at Yuki.  
  
"It's not done yet, either." The novelist exhaled smoke from his nose, his voice remaining relatively calm.  
  
The rock star sighed, looking back at the screen. This may take him a while.  
  
  
  
"WATARU-SAN! DON'T DO IT!" Tsubame hurried as fast as her summer sneakers would let her go, "WATARU-SAN! PLEASE!" her eyes water with tears. What had she done? How could she do this to him?  
  
Hige stood at the cliff, staring down at the raging waters. The murky darkness that would soon engulf him looked so inviting now. Nothing could stop him. It was over. He closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to let go.  
  
"WATARU-SAN!" the cries hit his ears, but immediately died before they could travel to his mind. He couldn't hear anything but the seagulls above and his salvation below.  
  
"Good-bye beloved." He whispered, leaning forward...  
  
"HIGE!"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! Does she make it!?!" Shuuichi gasped, staring up at Yuki with wide eyes.  
  
By now, Eiri had taken refuge in another chair, smoking cigarette after cigarette as he watched Shuuichi gets slowly absorbed in the story.  
  
He smirked at his small lover, "I don't know yet."  
  
Shuuichi looked positively horrified, "But it wasn't Tsubame's fault that she killed his brother! It was self-defense! He was trying to rape her! Hige's being stupid!"  
  
"Then he should jump." Yuki snuffed out his cigarette, "He's too ignorant to live."  
  
"No! He and Shuuichi deserve to be together!" Shuuichi yelled back. He suddenly blinked. What did he say?  
  
Yuki smiled, "So, you did figure it out. I'm impressed."  
  
A blush found it's way onto Shuuichi's cheek, "Yea, I sorta figured out it was us, slightly different."  
  
"Uh huh." Yuki walked over to the desk, closed the program, and wrapped his arms around Shuuichi's shoulder, "You're smarter than you seem sometimes, Shuu-kun."  
  
Shuuichi's blush spread up to the tips of his ears. Yuki only called him 'Shuu-kun' if he wanted some time in bed.  
  
"Eiri." he whispered back. Yuki also gave him permission to call him his real name during their love rounds.  
  
Yuki smirked, nipping at Shuuichi's neck, "It's your punishment for snooping through my things."  
  
"Ahhh Eiri. I said I was sorry..."  
  
"You will be when I'm through with you." Yuki picked up Shuuichi, and hoisted him over his shoulder, "You're coming with me." And he carried him all the way to the bedroom.  
  
"YUKI! Yuki! PUT ME DOWN!" Shuuichi hit the novelist's back, trying to get free. However, a twinkle in his eyes and a laugh in his voice proved to Yuki that the boy wasn't being real.  
  
  
  
"Eiri?" Shuuichi asked, lying on his stomach in the pillows of Yuki's bed. He was still a little out of breath.  
  
"Hm?" Yuki sat up in the bed, his pants still clad around his legs.  
  
Shuuichi held himself up by his elbows, "Where have you been lately? I never see you anymore."  
  
An exasperated sigh fell from Yuki's lips, "Why are you constantly asking that question?" he looked down at his lover, noticing the pleading look in his violaceous eyes. Another sigh, "I've been visiting Touma and home a lot."  
  
"Oh." Shuuichi was still baffled, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. I suppose it has something to do with Yuki."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yea." Yuki interrupted, "Anyways," he combed his fingers through his hair. He needed to get it cut again, "I suppose I'm just getting through the next stage of it all, and it includes going back to the people I left behind." His slid his shirt back on, "Touma and Mika are thrilled, that's for sure." He added unenthusiastically.  
  
Playing with a feather from one of the pillows, Shuuichi asked, "So, Eiri?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Yuki..." Shuuichi frowned, "am I part of your next stage?"  
  
His reply was a shrug, "Honestly, I'm not sure." He looked down at Shuuichi, "I suppose you are. I mean..." the corner of his mouth went up, "as annoying as you are, I want to be with you. So, I don't think you're going anywhere for a while."  
  
That was an answer that Shuuichi was not expecting. He smiled, and sat up, planted a kiss onto his lover's lips, "I want to be with you too."  
  
"That's obvious." Yuki rolled his eyes, "For almost a year now, you've been a never ending pain in my ass."  
  
Shuuichi's face fell, "You're so hurtful, Yuki!" he stated, his bottom lip trembling.  
  
Yuki nipped at it, "Then why do you stay with me?"  
  
"You know why." Shuuichi answered, for once being cryptic. He laid back down and was consumed by sleep shortly afterwards.  
  
Yuki smiled at the deep sleeper.  
  
"Yea..." he said softly, "I know why."  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, Shuuichi walked into the apartment, "Yuki!" he called out by habit. No reply.  
  
"Damn. I thought last night made some sort of breakthrough." He sighed, "At least he's with Mika or something." He walked into the living room, noticing the laptop on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh now he's just being obvious." Shuuichi rolled his eyes, and sat on the couch, putting the computer in his lap. He woke up the machine and saw the word processor again.  
  
  
  
"Hige!" Tsubame gasped, seeing the boy moments from falling, "NO!" she stumbled up the hill, reaching out to clutch to his arm.  
  
Golden eyes snapped open as his arm felt excruciatingly heavy, "Huh?" he looked down and saw the trembling girl on her knees beside him, "Tsubame..." he whispered.  
  
"Hige, please don't jump. I'm so sorry." She whimpered, her forbidden tears sliding down her flushed cheeks, "You mean everything to me, you know that. I- I want to be with you so much. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you jump."  
  
Kneeling before her, Hige lifted her chin with a delicate finger, "Tsubame." He breathed, brushing a stray tear off her skin. His honey eyes meeting violet. Slowly, he leaned into their passionate kiss.  
  
Now he knew why he loved this girl...  
  
  
  
Shuuichi smiled, reading the last few lines a couple times. It was very general. No names, just honey eyes and violet eyes. Yuki's eyes and Shuuichi's eyes. All winding down to a romantic kiss and realization.  
  
A faint beep came from the machine and a window popped up, 'it's time to save your work. Do you wish to save?'  
  
The rock star smiled, running his finger over the touch pad mouse, he clicked, 'Yes.'  
  
  
  
[1] Enlivened means lively, hyperactive, etc.  
  
Anyways, that's about it. Sorry that it's a bit short, but I couldn't really think of much. This was just a little one shot I did in my spare time. This is also my first satisfying Gravitation fic, so I'm kinda out of practice in that department. So, reviews are ever so welcome. Later! 


End file.
